When installing boiler tubes, it is necessary that relatively long and heavy boiler tubes be lifted and oriented in a generally vertical position especially when replacing boiler tubes. An extra large device for installing boiler tubes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,276, which is directed to a boiler tube gripper including a pair of pivotally connected members for lifting and positioning boiler tubes vertically. Each of the members is generally hook-shaped and provided with a generally semi-cylindrical inner surface to form a cylindrical opening when the pivotal members are pivoted to a closed position. In the closed positioned, the members encircle a boiler tube or pipe. A lift element is connected to one of the pivotal members at the periphery thereof to tilt the closed gripper which causes the diametrically opposed upper and lower edges of the closed gripper to engage the adjacent and remote surfaces of a boiler tube or pipe being gripped while being lifted and handled. The free ends of the pivotal members have a pin securing them in closed position with the pin being tethered to retain it in accessible position with the tether also serving to effectively release the pivotal members by pivoting one of the members toward open position. A lateral opening on one of the pivotal member enables assembly laterally onto the boiler tube with the other pivotal member then being simply pivoted into closed position and the pin inserted to secure the gripper to the tube or pipe.